


Angel of Hope

by Shinku130



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Feeling Sorrow, Guardian Angel, Hope Regained, Loss of hope, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Loss of hope. Feeling of despair. Wanting it all to end. But hope comes in the form of strangeness.
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Angel of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this to get this off my chest. I want everyone to know that there is hope even when all is lost. Please if you are depressed I ask that you speak to someone. A friend, a trusted family member, or even a stranger. You aren't alone. It's a difficult battle, but it can be over come. I hope that despite the dark subject matter that you still enjoy this short story.

She sat on the edge of the bridge, the sun had faded from the sky long ago and now only the moon to keep her company. The wind picked up causing her hair to dance around her face. Her eyes watched as the river below her, thrashing against the many rocks in its stream and she wondered if it would hurt. Tears had long since dried from her eyes as she stared downward, the pain had long since numbed and she felt drained of everything. Her hands clutched the edge of the railing the thought of doing it became a strong action. However, she stopped when she felt a presence behind her. She didn’t turn around to acknowledge it. She didn’t want to get off the rail and face the judgmental stare of the person that was standing behind her.

“You know… I thought my life was okay. Born into a normal family. I was born the oldest and yet I am the slowest. The last one to get anywhere. The last one to get an education, a love, a home, children. What’s the point? Why should I live?”

Tears began to fill her eyes and she allowed the tears to fall down her face as she clenched her eyes shut.

“Parents divorced. Always compared to my siblings. No purpose. I am the last one left behind as a thirty year old woman with nothing to offer in the looks department. I am nothing… My boyfriend that I thought cared for doesn't want me… I just want this to end.”

She began to cry harder as she could feel the pain renew once more. Life was killing her. It was a dark world she lived in with her eyes wide open, but she could see no color, no light, no hope. She didn’t even know why she started to speak to the person behind her. She could feel her head slowly spitting as it always had done when she got upset. She pressed her lips together, gripping the edge of the bright even tighter and put her weight into her legs and was quickly getting ready to jump. However, just in the final second she was about to jump she felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

It was strange, a normal human hand placed upon, yet it was gently as if offering her comfort. Just as she turned around to see who it was, only instead of a person there she was greeted to a bright white light. As if a symbol of hope, as if it was telling her that she was worth something. Slowly she shifted back around the railing, getting off the railing and stood up staring at the light. The tears were still streaming down her face, however, it was then she could something running toward her. Just as the figure got closer, she was surprised to see that it was her boyfriend, Sans.

She could see the blue magic tear marks down his own cheek bones and before she knew it he slammed himself into her. The white light she once saw had vanished as soon as Sans slammed into her. She had stepped back, still shocked that he was there, she could feel him nuzzling into her hair and he spoke with pleading in his deep baritone voice,

“I am sorry, my star. I’m so sorry. Please don’t give up. Please don’t give up on us.”

She blinked in surprise as the tears began to fill in her eyes as it hit her on what she was about to do. She wrapped her arms around his rib cage and she began to sob into his white shirt. Both of them sank to their knees underneath the moon that was sitting high in the sky.

**_(3 Years Later)_ **

The sun was rising over the horizon as she stood on top of a large rocking staring at the large forest in front her. Her camera sat snuggly around her neck, taking a deep breath of the cool air.

“ **NYE! HUMAN! COME ON! WE MUST GO SEE THE BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS!”** The familiar call of Papyrus yelled out from behind her. Turning around she could see the tall skeleton standing a bit away waving his arms around excitedly and standing next to him was Sans. The shorter skeleton was watching her with loving eye lights, however, they left her, turning to look down at the sleeping skeletal baby that was against his rib cage. Smiling at her beautiful family she went to jump down when she felt a familiar presence. Glancing behind her she saw the familiar bright light she saw a year ago.

Her eyes teared up slightly as she quietly said,” Thank you.”

She watched as it disappeared before turning back around, jumping off the rock and ran toward her family. Once she was close enough she grabbed both Sans’s hand and Papyrus’s hand in hers.

“Lets go.” She said with a grin upon her face.

Papyrus let out a loud  **NYE** as he began to lead everyone forward, and she could feel Sans lean over and place a kiss on her forehead and followed Papyrus allowing both of them to drag her by the hands. She laughed as the sun shined brightly above her within the sky.


End file.
